mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Collections
To Do: Add pictures for all the missing items. Reformat, and link to other pages. Reformat 23:41, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Pictures To make this page much shorter and more efficient, wouldn't it be smarter to just paste the entire collection in a row, like Pictures, as opposed to under different headings? -- 23:14, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Daily Chance No idea what the boost is when revaulting it? 01:17, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Other Versions? I admit I mainly play the Facebook version of Mafia Wars. What if we have others playing on Myspace, for example? How can they use our Gift ID links? Perhaps there is a way to confirm how to gift them in this case? Wolfman2000 02:50, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Vault Bonus for Laundry When I copy and paste the vault bonus I get "Vault Bonus: +3% to job loot drops. -3% to bank deposit fees" does anyone get the same? — The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk) at 05:42, 29 November 2009 (UTC). :Now I know what you were talking about. The alternative text for the money image is "+3% to job loot drops.". I'm not sure if you really get this bonus. Owed 13:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Special Bonus I helped one of my Mafia in Cuba with the Capture The Airport job in Mafia Wars, and I got this message "Special Bonus: You gained a Propaganda Poster." Didn't know we could get collection items that way! 03:14, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :*I know you can get loot from helping friends out on jobs, but wow, you scored big with that one! The best I ever got was a faberge egg by helping someone do a brigadir job. Da Irish Kid 04:13, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Collections missing from "Collections & Vault" tab? help I have all job tiers in Cuba unlocked, but i'm only seeing the first two collections (drinks & fruit) on the page that keeps track of what you have. I have done some jobs in the upper tiers but nothing has dropped. Does the collection appear in the "Collections & Vault" tab only after youve looted one item? *From my experience, once you receive an item from via gift or loot drop, it should unlock the collection on the tab. I had Moscow collections unlocked at Level 24 since I got gifted the extras. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 05:54, January 15, 2010 (UTC) mini energy Why does it say I received my mini energy from the tool bar but I do not get it??? Lefty — The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk) at 13:04, 05 February 2010 (UTC). :Could you be a bit more precise? What do you mean by "mini energy"? And where does is say you get it from the tool bar? I could not find any reference to this in the article. Owed 13:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::*I think this was supposed to be posted in the energy article, since that is where they discuss the mini-pack...which has been nerfed. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 22:46, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Shoot the Moon Job Particulars. Does anyone know exactly which job needs to be done to aquire the shoot the moon Loot? — The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk) at 00:02, 12 February 2010 (UTC). :To my knowledge, there is no particular job which has to be completed. I think it drops randomly on jobs in all cities. Owed 09:14, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Duplication Limited Edition collections are listed twice. DrivebyGroper 11:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC)